Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to fermented food improving bowel functions with stercoral removal efficiency.
Discussion of the Background
Constipation is the symptom accompanying possible discomfort during defecation or physiological disorder resulting from abnormally stiff and dry feces or decreased defecation frequency.
Westernized lifestyle and instant food changed the overall dietary lifestyle. Meals mainly with high-protein and low-dietary fiber food, and food made with fine grain particles resulting from development in food powdering are not easily absorbed in bowel that may lead to abuse of digestive organs caused by discomfort with stercoral, pain during defecation.
With these problems in mind, products have been developed focusing on stercoral removal efficiency by increasing defecation, facilitating defecation from shutting out autonomic nerves, or providing ferment bacilli beneficial for the bowel.
Though some products fermented with strains beneficial to the bowel such as Bifidobacteria or Lactobacillus are available, fermented drinks are insufficient in enhancing bowel movement or removing stercoral.
Published Korean Patent 10-0506824 (Natural medicine compound for improvement of bowel function and constipation remedy) describes several natural medicine compounds of which essential components are radish or tea. The aforementioned compounds are manufactured by thermal aqueous extraction with water or aqueous ethanol, followed by powdered extract.
Published Korean Patent Application Publication 10-2013-0029283 (Constipation-remedy compounds) describes compounds to remedy constipation including the extract from one or more of ixeridium, castor, perilla seeds, and sea mustard stem, as an active ingredient.
Published Korean Patent 10-0429086 describes supplementary health food compounds manufactured by mixing senna leaves and machilus thunbergii. Sennoside is not extracted from these ingredients.
The aforementioned techniques are made with powdered ingredients, or extracts prepared by water or aqueous alcohol, which take a long time to treat constipation and may not satisfy customer's needs.